Opposition of the One Ring
by Bones206
Summary: The title says it all.


Opposition of the One Ring.

The One Ring. The source of Sauron's power. With it he destroyed many villages, brought many kingdoms to their knees. There was none who could oppose a power such as this. Or so he thought.

Deep within the dark labyrinth known by many as the Caves of the DarkStar there resides a group, this group follows its own laws and bows to no man, elf, dwarf or even the Dark Lord himself.

They do not fear any being as they have walked to the abyss and back, bringing back magic the likes of which have never been seen.

They number but Ten, but they fight like ten thousand.

Each has traits that would make any being tremble in their shoes, including the fiercest of orcs. They move in the shadows, unseen by the eyes that thrive in the light and avoided by the creatures that live in the dark.

"We meet here today for the last time in person. After today we start our mission and no one will stand against us" says the leader of the group, his voice echoing through the caves going on forever.

"Aggressive as always, leader" replied the biggest among the ten, he had a giant sword on his back, his skin was a dark blue, the only part that could really be made out was the glistening of the headband he wore.

"And you talk too much" said another as he sat counting his gold.

The others gave a slight laugh except for three, the leader, his right hand and one with black hair. His arms folded and his eyes closed "May we please get on with this" the black haired one spoke and there was a silence.

The blue skinned one smiled at the black haired one and said "Very well Itachi-san"

The leader spoke again "Now. We have gathered here today for one sole purpose and that is to confirm that the final part of the plan is ready and that we can start our mission to bring this world to its knees, so report in"

Two of the members stood up, one had long blonde hair with a device on his one eye and the other wore an orange mask and was in all other aspects not that interesting except for the fact that he was an idiot "Tobi and Deidara senpai reporting in. Tobi has taken the time to finish preparing his things for the mission while senpai slept"

Deidara hit Tobi over the head "You idiot, just sit down and shut up before I blow you up"

Tobi sat down while holding his head "Deidara senpai is a big meanie"

"Like I care, Baka!. We have all our preparations in order, Tobi is an idiot but that just made it easier to infiltrate Minas Tirith, the king has a fondness for jesters so Tobi was appointed as one the moment he sat foot in the city, I am stationed at a sculptures shop, we are ready to move once we receive the order" "Good" The replied to their report. "Next" The two next to Deidara and Tobi stand up. It was the one who was counting his gold and a white haired man. "Kakuzu and Hidan reporting" spoke the one who was counting "I have taken up a position as an accountant in Edoras while Hidan has been preaching his crap to people in a church nearby" "It is not crap you greedy shit" screams Hidan outraged by Kakuzu's remark. "If you say so" They sit back down, Hidan staring intently at Kakuzu. "Next" The two next to them stand up "Zetsu and Orochimaru reporting in" Both these two seemed the creepiest between the ten of them, the one had a white half and a black half with what seemed to be a plant growing out of his neck, the other was a pale man with a slender body, he looked almost like a snake if not a lizard. The Black and White one spoke in a slow calm tone "We have finished preparing, I have made enough clones to go head to head with the orcs of Mordor and have reinforsments to make it a 5:1 battle, we are ready to take Mordor on your command" The pale skin one smirked "I have found some good specimens for the decoy, it was not easy but I have found a suitable host for the dragon blood, once I use it the specimen will become a full-fledged drake, this will come in handy as a distraction. Zetsu has taken up residency in a nearby forest so we know exactly who comes and goes, I have taken up a position in a nearby cave where I well that is not important, main thing is we are ready" "Next" The leader spoke again and the final group stood up. It was the blue skinned man and the black haired one "Kisame and Itachi reporting in, We are ready, we have taken up our positions, I have taken over a small lake near the Mines and Itachi stands watch on a ridge near the Mines, we are ready to move once the order is given" Itachi and Kisame sat back down. The leader stood up "So we are ready, once me and Konan have finished a small task we will move to our position, so for now stay where you are and await the signal, one last thing, take these" The leader took out a small box and placed it on the table. He opened it and inside was ten rings "Each of you take one of these, they are the beacons. They will alert you when I give the signal plus they are needed for the final part of our mission so don't lose them, also do not take them off, as from the moment you put them on they are alive and require a living host. We now leave this place, only to return once our mission is fulfilled. We are the Akatsuki and this world shall know Pain"


End file.
